Sprayers have been developed in the past for mixing two or more liquids to form an anti-adhesive material or a living tissue adhesive, and ejecting the mixture to a diseased region of a body.
Such an applicator is configured to separately feed components, which coagulate upon being mixed (such as a thrombin-containing solution and a fibrinogen-containing solution), in a mutually separated manner to the vicinity of the affected part, and to apply them while mixing at the affected part.
One conventional applicator disclosed in Japanese Application publication No. 2001-57979A includes two nozzles (spray heads) respectively connected to opening parts of two syringes respectively containing different types of liquids. The liquids are ejected from the tips of the nozzles and mixed. The applicator described in this application publication is configured as follows in order to mix the two liquids. The respective liquids are ejected together with an aseptic gas so that the respective liquids are ejected in an atomized form. The aseptic gas is fed from a cylinder filled with the aseptic gas connected to a nozzle via a tube. Further, in the cylinder, generally, a closable valve (cock) is set for controlling the supply/stoppage of supply of the gas with respect to the nozzle. When the applicator is used, the valve is previously rendered in an opened state.
However, when the valve is previously rendered in an opened state, unfavorably, the aseptic gas continues being supplied to be involuntarily ejected from the nozzle irrespective of ejection/stop of ejection of the liquid. This causes the following disadvantages: only the aseptic gas continues hitting on the affected part; the aseptic gas is wasted; and other disadvantages. Further, there is another problem as follows: when the applicator is used with the valve rendered in a close state by mistake, respective liquids are ejected without having been atomized, so that the two liquids are applied in an insufficiently mixed state to the affected part.